


[Podfic] The One With Elena and Gwaine's Wedding Plans

by Ceebee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gwaine and Elena <i>might</i> just be getting married for the stag night and gifts but Morgana is going to plan the hell out of the wedding anyway. Gwen placates while Lance considers the color of the place cards. Leon is put upon and retreats to the kitchen to make tea. And Merlin and Arthur hump in the loo. All in all it's a fairly typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One With Elena and Gwaine's Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One With Elena and Gwaine's Wedding Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190328) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> When I was first considering making a podfic, this was the one I always had in mind because guh, I just adore it and there are so many _voices_ and it's one of the few fics that actually made me laugh aloud :') OMF MY IRISH ACCENT IS ABSURD K? But yeah. I figured something like this might cheer people up after the angst our fandom's going through atm :s

  


_Download:_

[M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-with-elena-and-gwaines-wedding-plans-audiobook) | [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-with-elena-and-gwaines-wedding-plans)


End file.
